The Memorable Masquerade
by scarlett3639
Summary: A look at the costume party in my story The Verbal Variant from the perspective of the other couples.  Penny & Leonard, Howard & Bernadette and Sheldon & Amy
1. Chapter 1

_**The **__**Memorable **__**Masquerade**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

This story will be a look at the costume party in my previous story, _The __Verbal __Variant_, from the perspective of the other characters. It isn't necessary to read _The __English __Element_ and _The __Verbal __Variant _to understand this story, but reading them first will enhance your experience.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**1**** – ****Leonard ****and ****Penny**

Leonard was in his bedroom putting on the finishing touches of his Captain Kirk costume. He had gone through every costume he owned, trying to decide what to wear to the English and History departments' fundraiser. He and Penny were considering reconciliation and this was their first attempt at a date. _I __don__'__t __want __to __look __too __geeky_ he thought _Captain __Kirk __should __hit __the __right __note._

_Knock, __Knock, __Knock_ "Leonard?" _Knock, __Knock, __Knock_ "Leonard?" _Knock, __Knock, __Knock_ "Leonard?"

"What is it Sheldon?"

"Are you ready? We're almost running behind schedule."

Leonard opened his bedroom door "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Oh good." Sheldon was wearing his Flash costume. The two men walked into their living room. "I'm still not certain it's a good idea to countenance an attempt at fundraising by the Humanities. That money could be better spent by the sciences. Even funding your derivative work would be a better use of funding."

"Sheldon, we promised Katherine that we would attend."

"I knew your dating an English professor would be trouble. Even after your relationship has terminated, she's still getting us to mix with those dilettantes in the Humanities."

Leonard sighed. "Penny and Amy are waiting for us. Plus it's a costume party, you love costumes."

"Very well." Leonard and Sheldon crossed the hall to Penny's apartment, Leonard knocked on the door.

"Hi guys." Penny turned back to the apartment. "Amy, the guys are here."

"You make a fantastic She-Ra." Leonard said, admiring the way the white mini dress set off Penny's tan.

"Thank you." Penny said, doing a turn that made her red cape swirl. _Wow, __Leonard __looks __good_ she thought _He__'__s __usually __wearing __so __many __layers __I __forget __how __cute __he __is_.

Amy walked out of the apartment dressed as usual in an oversize sweater and calf-length skirt. "Aren't you going to wear a costume Amy?" Leonard asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I am in costume. I'm one of the nameless background characters that populate the fictional realm."

"What an…original concept." Leonard said.

"It was my idea." Sheldon said.

"Your whimsical, creative side is one of the things I admire most about you." Amy said, causing Leonard to shake his head; he looked at Penny and caught her choking on a laugh. The group got into Leonard's car; Leonard driving with Penny riding shotgun and Amy and Sheldon in the back.

"What's everybody else going as?" Leonard asked.

"Howard and Bernadette are going as Robin Hood and Maid Marian and Katherine is going as Barbara Gordon. I don't know what Raj is wearing." Penny answered.

"Yeah, he's been really secretive about his costume for this party." Leonard contributed.

"I wonder why?"

They arrived at the university and walked into the multi-purpose hall. A sign at the door announced that they were entering Vauxhall Gardens. The entered to find the utilitarian space transformed. Potted plants and trees lined the walls which were also hung with floral garlands. The ceiling was draped with purple silk and twinkling white lights, mimicking an evening sky. Reproductions of period artwork stood on easels scattered throughout the space. One end of the room held musicians on a dais with space cleared for dancing before them. On the wall across from the musicians were recreations of the Vauxhall boxes, reserved for VIP guests. Between the boxes and the dance floor were tables draped with white cloths and floral and candle centerpieces.

Sheldon sniffed "I see they couldn't decide between the eighteenth and nineteenth century."

"I think it looks beautiful."

"Thank you Penny." Katherine approached her friends. She was wearing a brunette wig styled in a bob. A purple suit with a gold scoop neck blouse accessorized with gold jewelry from which dangled tiny gold bats. A gold bat belt buckle and an ID badge proclaiming _Gotham __City __Public __Library; __Barbara __Gordon __PhD_. completed the look.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you with that wig." Leonard remarked, admiring how her outfit paid homage to the Batgirl of the _Batman_ television series.

Amy and Penny complimented Katherine on the décor, she pointed out some of the features to them. "Be sure to check out the courtyard. Howard and Bernadette just went out there. Is Raj here yet?"

"We haven't seen him."

"Have fun guys. I have to go circulate." Katherine walked over to another group of guests.

"It's a shame Katherine has to spend the party schmoozing potential donors." Penny remarked.

"I'm sure she'll manage to get some time for fun." Leonard said. "Let's look around."

"Amy and I are going to find the optimal seating location." Sheldon said. He and Amy headed for the tables; Leonard and Penny started walking around the room.

"Wow, the room looks great. I've only seen it used for conferences before." Leonard said.

"Katherine was on the decorating committee. They did a fantastic job."

"Katherine is very creative. Her costume was so clever; putting a spin on Batgirl by going as Barbara Gordon." Leonard said admiringly.

"Well, she couldn't wear a mask. The committee members weren't allowed." Penny said. She was jealous of the compliments Leonard was paying Katherine. _It __was __probably __not __a __good __idea __for __our __first __date __to __be __a __party __thrown __by __Leonard__'__s __ex-girlfriend, __especially __a __beautiful __ex-girlfriend _she thought. _Why __can__'__t __his __exes __all __be __mean __and __bitter __like __Leslie __Winkle?__Katherine __has __that __red __hair __and __those __gorgeous __emerald __green __eyes. __I __know __she __wishes __she __was __thinner, __but __she __still __has __an __hourglass __figure, __like __a __fifties __bombshell. __And __the __worst __part __is __that __she__'__s __nice; __I __can__'__t __even __hate __her. __It__'__s __weird __enough __that __she __and __Leonard __are __trying __to remain__friends, __but __for __her __and __I __to __be __friends __too? __We __must __be __crazy. __I __suppose __I __owe __her __though, __she __was __nice __to __me __when __she __was __dating __Leonard __and __I __was __his __ex. __Besides, __I __think __she __has __a __crush __on __Raj now. __Hmm, __I __should __try __to __get __them __together. __If __Katherine __was __dating __someone __I__'__d __feel __better __about __trying __again __with __Leonard._

"Do you want to dance?" Leonard asked.

"I'd love to." The musicians were alternating period music with contemporary music and had just started a waltz. Leonard swept her onto the dance floor and steered her skillfully around the floor. "You're really good at this. I don't remember you being such a good dancer."

"I'm not at clubs, but we had a semester of dance classes in phy ed in high school; it was the only semester I didn't get a C in gym. So in college I took a ballroom dance class to fill my gym requirement."

"You have unexpected depths Hofstadter." Penny commented, causing Leonard to give the boyish grin that always made her heart skip a beat.

The waltz finished and the musicians started a modern song. "Do you want to check out the courtyard?" Leonard inquired.

"Yes, that sounds nice." They left the dance floor and went out to the courtyard, which had been decorated to suggest the famed Dark Walk of Vauxhall Gardens. Secluded nooks abounded and the air was perfumed with roses and gardenias. Leonard and Penny walked slowly, content to be together in the moonlight. They came to a bench by a fountain and sat down.

"I missed you." Leonard blurted out. "I mean, I know you've been right across the hall but.."

"I missed you too." Penny said, "I've had time to think about us and I never should have just run out like that. It's just, when you said you loved me, I panicked."

"Was it really so horrible to hear that I loved you?"

"No, it wasn't that. It was just, I knew you meant it, and I didn't want to say it back unless I was sure. And then at the bowling alley Wil Wheaton was going on and on about how he had girlfriend who ruined his life by keeping him dangling…I just couldn't do that to you."

"Wheaton! Sheldon was right to put him on the list." Leonard muttered.

"I thought I was doing the right thing for both of us, but then you started dating Katherine and I realized that I had lost you. I was so miserable the whole time you two were dating. "

Leonard sat silent awhile, obviously debating how he should respond. He finally said "Penny, I don't like that you were unhappy, but dating Katherine was a good experience for me. You know that I haven't had the best luck with women. Dating someone like Katherine, especially after you dumped me, really helped my self-confidence. She's attractive, funny, well-educated…"

"Talking about how great your ex is, is a funny way to convince me to start dating you again."

"I'm sorry, but my point is that before I met you, if someone had asked me to describe my ideal girlfriend, I would have described someone like Katherine. But I did date her and it wasn't ideal. It wasn't like when you and I were dating. Katherine and I had fun, but it was kind of like dating one of the guys."

"I don't get it."

"Katherine didn't challenge me. We had too much in common. Even if that whole disastrous Truth or Dare game hadn't happened…"

Penny winced "Don't remind me of that."

Leonard ignored the interruption "We were on the way to breaking up anyway. We were boring each other."

Penny shook her head in disbelief "I don't understand how you two could bore each other, you have so much in common; you're both smart, you and she make more sense together than you and I."

"I really hate it when you sell yourself short Penny."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you paid attention to who your friends are lately?"

"Huh?" Penny was puzzled.

"Who did you hang out with your last Girls' Night?"

"Amy, Bernadette and Katherine."

"You mean a neurobiology PhD, a microbiology PhD and a literature PhD?"

"Umm, yeah. I guess I never really think of them that way."

"Would you agree that they are smart women?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they would be friends with someone they didn't think was smart?"

"I guess not."

"Do you really think that education is the only measure of intelligence? And may I remind you that Sheldon has a wall full of diplomas and awards but can't manage to pass a driving exam." Penny laughed. "And speaking of Sheldon, you know he considers you a friend _and_ you know how he feels about wasting time with lesser mortals."

Penny gazed at Leonard; she realized what he was trying to tell her, but wanted to hear him say it. "Leonard, is this your incredibly long-winded way of saying that _you_ think I'm smart?"

"Penny, of course I think you're smart, and funny, challenging, beautiful…" Penny's heart warmed when Leonard put beautiful last. Every other guy she dated would have put her looks first.

"Challenging, huh? How do I challenge you?"

"You make me take risks, step outside my comfort zone."

"You challenge me as well." Penny moved closer to Leonard.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I've even learned a little about quantum mechanics." Penny smiled mischievously "Have you ever heard of Schrodinger's cat?"

"Yeah, what…?" Leonard was interrupted by Penny kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author <strong>**note: ****I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.

This story will have two more chapers. Chapter 2 will be Howard and Bernadette and chapter 3 will be Sheldon and Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The **__**Memorable **__**Masquerade**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -Howard and Bernadette<strong>

Howard and Bernadette arrived early at the costume party; Bernadette had rushed Howard out of the house, eager to spend an evening away from Mrs. Wolowitz. "Not that I don't like Howard's mom", she'd told her friends at the last Girls' Night "But there's only so many evenings watching _Wheel __of __Fortune_ I can take."

"Wow, this place looks great, doesn't it pumpkin?" Howard commented as they walked around the room.

"It sure does sweetie." Bernadette replied. "I love the trees and the flower garlands. Maybe we should use them in the decorating for our wedding."

"Whatever you want Bernie. Only the best for my girl." Howard said, pulling Bernadette to him for a kiss.

"Hey you two, none of that." Howard and Bernadette turned to see Katherine laughing at their startled expressions.

"Katherine, everything looks gorgeous. And I love your costume."

"Thanks Bernadette. You two make an adorable Robin Hood and Maid Marian." Katherine returned the compliment. The couple struck a pose, Howard in the typical Robin Hood costume of Lincoln green, complete with bow and quiver of arrows and Bernadette in a medieval style blue gown with hanging sleeves.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Howard asked.

"I haven't seen them. I know Penny and Leonard are coming with Amy and Sheldon, did Raj come with you guys?"

"No, he's flying solo tonight. Some new costume he wanted to keep secret." Howard replied.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out." Katherine said "Make sure you two check out the courtyard. It came out pretty well, if I say so myself."

"We will. Let's check it out now Howie."

"Sure thing. Katherine, come with us and give us the grand tour." Howard was not averse to being seen by his colleagues escorting two beautiful women.

"I'd love to but I have to stay here and butter up the potential donors. It is a fundraiser after all."

"Of course. We'll see you later." Bernadette said. Katherine headed over to a group of guest and Howard and Bernadette headed out into the courtyard. "Oh, how romantic." Bernadette exclaimed, as she drank in the moonlight night, the gardenias and roses, the twinkling lights and the fountain. They walked once around the courtyard and then Howard suggested going back in and seeing if any of the others had arrived. They reentered the hall and spotted Penny and Leonard on the dance floor.

"Look, Amy and Sheldon are sitting at one of the tables." Bernadette said pointing. They headed over to join them.

"Amy, Sheldon, how's the evening treating you two?" Howard asked.

"I don't understand the query. How can an evening treat anyone?"

"You'll have to make allowances for Wolowitz, Amy, remember he only has a master's degree." Sheldon said.

"Of course."

Howard started to make an angry retort, but Bernadette stopped him. "Amy, I think what Howard meant to ask was if you and Sheldon are enjoying the party."

"Ah, I see. Yes, it's fascinating to see how masquerade loosens people's inhibitions. Look there." Amy pointed to the dance floor where a couple dressed as Marie Curie and Albert Einstein were performing a vigorous lambada.

"Is that Leslie Winkle and Barry Kripke?" Howard asked his jaw dropped in astonishment.

"I believe it is." Sheldon replied. "Only those two would show such blatant disrespect for the scientific luminaries they are costumed as."

The foursome chatted for a while, then decided to see was being offered on the buffet. "I wonder why this ham sliced so thin." Bernadette remarked.

"The ham served at Vauxhall Gardens was traditionally sliced so thin you could read a newspaper through it." Sheldon replied.

They took their food back to the table and looked around for the others. "I see Katherine; she's dancing with someone dressed as Nightwing." Howard said.

"I don't see my bestie and Leonard anywhere, or Raj." Amy said.

"Maybe they're out in the courtyard. Have you two been out there yet?" Bernadette asked.

"No, we have not." Amy answered.

"You should; it's so romantic." Bernadette recommended.

"Perhaps we will later." Amy said. Sheldon looked at her curiously.

"Shall we cut a rug pumpkin?" Howard asked.

"I'd love to." Bernadette replied. They left Amy and Sheldon and headed onto the dance floor. They danced for several songs, and then Howard left her to make a request from the band leader. He returned to her and a few moments later the band began to play "Bernadette." "Oh, Howard, you're so romantic."

"Bernie, I am a lucky man to have a woman like you as my fiancée."

"Oh, Howard. I'm the lucky one." The song ended and Howard began to lead Bernadette toward the courtyard.

"So Maid Marian, how about slipping out for a frolic in Sherwood Forest." Howard waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Howard!" Despite Bernadette's protest she didn't stop following Howard outdoors.

* * *

><p><strong>Author <strong>**note:****I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The **__**Memorable **__**Masquerade**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 –Sheldon and Amy<strong>

Sheldon and Amy were sitting in the back of Leonard's car on the way to the costume party. Amy was thinking about a conversation she had had with Katherine a week ago. Amy had confessed to Katherine that she wished her relationship with Sheldon would move from platonic to romantic. Katherine had suggested that she take a scientific approach; observing Sheldon's reactions to various situations, gathering data and then formulating a plan. _It was really quite a brilliant suggestion; I can't understand why such an intelligent woman would devote herself to the Humanaties_ she thought. _This evening should provide an excellent opportunity for gathering data._

Shortly thereafter they arrived at the party. As they walked into the university's multi=purpose room, Sheldon sniffed "I see they couldn't decide between the eighteenth and nineteenth century."

"I think it looks beautiful."

"Thank you Penny." Katherine approached her friends. Sheldon admired Katherine's attention to detail in including a Gotham City Public Library ID badge.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you with that wig." Leonard remarked.

Amy, Penny and Katherine began chit-chatting so Sheldon tuned them out and instead looked around to see if the prizes for best costume were displayed anywhere. He turned his attention back to the conversation when he heard Katherine say. "Have fun guys. I have to go circulate." Katherine walked over to another group of guests.

"It's a shame Katherine has to spend the party schmoozing potential donors." Penny remarked.

"I'm sure she'll manage to get some time for fun." Leonard said. "Let's look around."

"Amy and I are going to find the optimal seating location." Sheldon said. He and Amy headed for the tables; Leonard and Penny started walking around the room.

After fifteen minutes spent choosing the best seat, Amy and Sheldon sat down. Almost immediately a woman dressed as Star Sapphire walked over to them. "Sheldon, it's good to see you again. I'm Martha; we met at the university mixer last year."

"Yes, I remember, I have an eidetic memory. You were attending with your friend Abby."

"That's right. May I sit down?"

"Of course." Martha sat down next to Sheldon, moving the chair closer to him in the process. "Martha, this is my friend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy, this is Martha, she one of the adjunct faculty members of the Humanities department."

"It's nice to meet you." Amy said as the two women shook hands.

"Likewise I'm sure." Martha said dismissively as she turned back to Sheldon.

Amy was surprised at the surge of anger she felt as she watched Martha monopolize Sheldon. Remembering her discussion with Katherine, she decided to use the opportunity to gather data on how Sheldon interacted with women. She noted that Sheldon seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Martha was aggressively flirting with him. _I __would __have __thought __a __man __of __Sheldon__'__s __intelligence __would __have __seen __through __this __shameless __hussy__'__s __ploys. _Amy thought _she__'__s __totally __putting __the__ "__B__" __in __subtle. __What __would __Penny __do __in __this __situation? __I __know! __She__'__d __find __the __bar. _Amy got up and went over to the bar to get a glass of wine.

"Excuse me, aren't you Dr. Fowler, the neuro-biologist?" Amy turned to see three young men dressed as Dr. Forrester, Mike and Joel from Mystery Science Theater 3000.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, wow! It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Fowler. I'm Fred, and this is Matt and Jake. We're grad students here at Caltech and we're big fans of your work."

"Your paper on the addiction study on primates was amazing." said Matt.

"Is it true that you've been able to make a monkey cry by electrically stimulating its brain?" Jake inquired.

Amy was soon deep in conversation with the three men. She was flattered by their interest in her work. Back at the table Sheldon had noticed Amy's departure. He watched as she made her way to the bar. _It__'__s __odd __that __Amy __didn__'__t __ask __if __Martha __or __I __wanted __anything __h_e thought. _She __is __usually __much __more __observing __of __social __courtesies. __I __knew __Penny __was __a __bad __influence._

He frowned as the three young men approached Amy and engaged her in conversation. Sheldon tried to focus on his dialogue with Martha but he was distracted by Amy. He could see that she was flushed with enthusiasm from the discussion. _Why __does __she __have __to __lean __in __so __close __to __those__…__those __boys! __If __she __can__'__t __hear __them __she __should __ask __them __to __speak __up. __Is __she __laughing?_

"Sheldon? Is everything okay?" Martha's question made him realize that he had stood up in an effort to see Amy more clearly.

"Oh, ah, yes. If you'll excuse me, I see someone I need to speak to." Sheldon walked over to Amy, not sure of the impulse driving him. "Amy." He greeted her.

"Sheldon. Sheldon, this is Fred, Matt and Jake, they are graduate students here. Gentlemen, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, the physicist."

"_Theoretical_ physicist." Sheldon corrected her.

"I apologize for the error."

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Cooper. You are a legend here." Fred said. Matt and Jake nodded in agreement.

"I should think so." Sheldon said.

"Did you want something Sheldon?" Amy asked.

Sheldon momentarily froze, what reason could he give? Luckily, the band struck up a waltz. _I __never __thought __I__'__d __be __grateful __for __cotillion_ he thought.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you to dance."

Amy's eyebrows rose in surprise; she couldn't remember how they'd managed to get Sheldon to take them dancing last time, but she was sure it hadn't been his idea. "I find that to be an acceptable activity." she replied and Sheldon took her arm and led her onto the dance floor.

Amy's heart beat faster as she revolved around the dance floor in Sheldon's arms. She looked at Sheldon's expressionless face _I wonder if he feels anything? _

Sheldon was bemused. He hadn't felt like this since the last time he had danced with Amy. _My __heart __rate __is __elevated, __I __feel __flushed, __like __I__'__m __running __a __low __grade __fever, __and __I __seem __to __be __experiencing __tunnel __vision; __all __I __can __see __is __Amy. __I __wonder __if __I__'__m having__ some __kind __of __allergic __reaction?_

When the song ended they went back to the table; Martha had left. Soon after they sat down Howard and Bernadette came over and joined them. After some idle chit-chat they all went to the buffet to get some food. While eating back at the table they noted Katherine on the dance floor and were surprised to see Leslie Winkle and Barry Kripke dancing together, but there was no sign of Raj, Leonard or Penny.

"Maybe they're out in the courtyard. Have you two been out there yet?" Bernadette asked.

"No, we have not." Amy answered.

_"_You should; it's so romantic_." _Bernadette recommended.

"Perhaps we will later." Amy said. She thought _A moonlight garden. Katherine said I should see how Sheldon responds to different stimuli. Perhaps I should see how he responds to a romantic setting._

Sheldon looked at her curiously._ I wonder why Amy would want to go out to the courtyard? She is not an outdoor enthusiast._

"Hey, did either of you see that girl who looks like Winnie Cooper?" Howard asked.

After they finished eating Howard asked Bernadette to dance and Amy and Sheldon were left alone. They decided to play Counterfactuals.

Amy asked Sheldon "In a world where mattresses are used as building material, what do people sleep on?" Before Sheldon could answer they heard a strident voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Dr. Dumbass." Leslie Winkloe walked up to their table followed by Barry Kripke.

"Leslie Winkle." Sheldon said with loathing.

"Dr. Winkle to you, you Texas beanpole." Leslie retorted.

"I refuse to believe that any educational facility would give you a doctorate."

"Well you don't have to strain your limited intellectual abilities. The diploma is right on my office wall."

"All that proves is that you have access to a printer."

"Why you..." Leslie sputtered.

Amy interrupted Leslie "Excuse me, Dr. Winkle is it? We haven't been introduced, I'm Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"The neuro-biologist?" Barry asked.

"Yes. Dr. Winkle, you seem to question Dr. Cooper's intelligence, is that correct?" Amy inquired.

"Yeah."

"Are you stupid?"

"What?" Leslie exclaimed. Sheldon looked at Amy with appreciation.

"Dr. Cooper has an IQ of 187. He received his PhD at 16 and possesses a B.S., M.S., M.A. and Sc.D. on top of his PhD. He received the Stevenson award at the age of fourteen."

"Fourteen and a half." Sheldon interjected.

"Thank you Sheldon."

"Do you have a point Dr. Fowler?" Leslie asked crossing her arms.

"Yes. My point is that only a stupid person would, in the face of all these facts, persist in calling Dr. Cooper's intelligence into question. So will you admit you are wrong, or will you kindly leave?"

Leslie stood speechless for a moment then turned and left. Barry sidled closer to Amy. "You're feisty Dr. Fowler. I like that in a woman." He walked off after Leslie, and Sheldon glowered at him.

"Thank you Amy." Sheldon said appreciatively.

"You're welcome, but no thanks are necessary. It was a pleasure to set that woman straight. She is a disgrace to academia."

"I couldn't agree more."

"I could use some fresh air after that. Shall we tour the courtyard?"

"If you wish." Sheldon replied. They crossed the room and went out to the courtyard. Sheldon and Amy wandered through the courtyard. As Amy commented on the features Sheldon found himself noting how her hair and eyes shined in the moonlight. _Amy is the only one of my friends that has stood up to Leslie Winkle for me_ he thought as Amy paused to admire a fountain. She turned to look at him and he found himself staring at her lips.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked. _I wonder why he's staring at me? _She nervously licked her lips. Sheldon watched as Amy's tongue traveled over her lips. "Sheldon?" Amy asked again as he took a step toward her.

"I'm sorry Amy. Did you say something?" _I wonder why I'm having trouble concentrating on the conversation?_

"Are you feeling well? Perhaps we should go back inside?" Amy looked at him with concern.

"Perhaps that would be best. I don't seem to be quite myself tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Author <strong>**note: ****I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.


End file.
